Eyes that Sparkle like the Stars
by Diaboli
Summary: Jane is only a child on Asgard when both her parents die and is left alone. She is found by Loki and taken to the palace where she has a strong friendship with Loki. Will it ever become more than that? (Obviously it will. LOKANE ALL THE WAY!) Rated M for later on for when they... Do the do...


just keep in mind that, in how I calculated it from the Thor 2 statement about the average life span being about 5,000 years old, i figured out that it take about 61 years for a asgardian to be the equivalent of a one year old human child from Midgard. So, 61 midgardian years = 1 asgardian year.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND HAPPY AND NOT WRITING THIS FANFIC.

* * *

Loki was lying on his back in the palace gardens, in his favorite spot in the hedge maze, fuming in silence. He had finally mastered throwing knives, and what did his parents tell him? Nothing, that's what, they only had eyes for Thor who finally figured out how to call mjolnir without it hitting him in the face. _This is entirely unfair!_ Loki thought, '_just because Thor's older does not mean he is automatically better than I. I'm taller, undoubtably more handsome, and much more intelligent than that bumbling oaf, yet he gets all the praise!_' Loki had just finished sparring lessons, and it was quite late. He fumed and fumed for hours on end, and eventually night had fallen, and the stars were bright in the sky.

Soon, Loki fell asleep on the soft grass, dreaming of being praised by Thor, his mother, and father. It was a pleasant dream, full of happiness and laughter and praise...

"EEEEeeeeeek!" The sound of a little girl screaming in surprise woke him. He quickly jumped up and took a defensive pose as he was taught and whipped out one of his throwing knives. '_Maybe_,' he thought, '_if I capture a thief, mother and father will be impressed.'_

A small whimper and a sniff came from behind him and he quickly turned around. There, in front of him, was a small girl, much younger than he, who had fallen flat on her face and was starting to stand up. 'A girl? What is she doing here?'

"Who are you?" He asked the girl with a stern voice. "It's late, and no one but the gardeners are allowed here."

The girl froze and slowly looked up, fear on her tear streaked face. As soon as she saw who he was, she kneeled, with her face to the ground, "P-p-Prince Lok-k-ki, I'm s-sorry *hiccup* for th-the intrus-s *sniff* sion." Loki could see tears fall from her face onto the ground. He dropped his defensive pose and put away the dagger. "I-I-I'm Jane F-f-foster *sniff* I'm the g-g-gardener's daugh-h-ter *hiccup*. O-o-or I us-sed to b-b-be." Jane burst into tears.

Loki walked toward Jane and held out his hand. He felt pity for her, she was crying, she just fell on her face, and now he had pulled out his daggers and scared her. "You may stop kneeling, such formalities are unneeded at the moment." He took her hand, which a paws surprisingly soft, and helped her up. He looked at her, seeing that she was at least a whole head shorter than him. She had honey brown hair; large, dark brown eyes, and pale skin that was lightly scraped. Her clothes were clean, but worn, pale, and frayed at the seams. The small bag she wore was bulging. He sat down on a nearby bench, pulling her with him. He could tell she was doing her best to refrain from crying, but the tears did not stop streaming down her face. With his most gentle voice, he said "You know, Miss Jane, although I know you are crying quite hard, will you tell me what happened? This is my home, so I would like to know what would cause one to cry so much."

At first, she looked nervous, up wanting to say anything, but Loki, with his seemingly warm smile and friendly eyes, convinced her she could talk. "M-m-my Mama d-d-died a few weeks a-go *sniffle* because of s-s-some disease. Sh-sh-she kept coughing up blood, and *hiccup* w-w-we couldn't afford a-any medicine. Th-th-that's when Papa s-s-started to drink... T-today he g-g-gave m-me s-s-some food and t-told me to p-p-pack my f-favorite clothes, a-a-and he l-l-left me in t-t-this maze and I-I-I've been lost e-ever since... I-I-I tripped on something a f-few minutes a-ago, which is why my f-face is a l-litte scraped up." Jane sobbed. Her entire tiny body shook, as whimpers of sadness escaped her chest.

Loki put his arm around her, "He just left you here?"

Jane nodded.

"Did he say where he was going after he left you here?"

Jane shook, "He s-s-said he was g-g-gonna go be w-with M-Mama."

Loki became furious. Not with Jane, of course, but at her father. 'How could he just leave her like that?' Loki's adolescent mind raced. He couldn't just leave her there. Not with what she had just been through. "Why don't we do this: I'll take you with me to the palace, and I'll do my best to convince my mother and father to let you stay. Is that okay?"

Jane looked at him with surprise, "A-are you sure *sniff*?"

Loki looked down at her and smiled, "Of course, let's go!"

He got up, took her hand, and they hurried to the palace. When they arrived, Odin and Freya were in the Library, taking care of Asgard and whatnot. Loki knocked on the door, and as his parents looked up at him, they were surprised to find a little girl attached to his hand.

"Mother. Father. This is Jane Foster." Loki told his parents Jane's story, stretching the truth where it needed it and dramatized some parts, and as he went on, although Odin's face stayed neutral, Freya looked as though she were ready to bring Jane in her arms and keep her forever.

When Loki finished, Odin ordered Jane to stand in front of him, for she was hiding behind loki's green cape the entire time. She walked up, her bare feet padding across the tiled floor. He looked at her, from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. "You're name is Jane Foster?" She nodded. "How old are you?"

"Five hundred and forty-eight, sir."

"Oh! She is only two centuries younger than loki!" Cried Freya, "and with all those horrible things that happened to her, please Odin, let her stay with us, if only for a little bit."

"Freya, we don't know if this is what truly happened to her."

"I know, but look at her! She's so small, and helpless. And she is but a child, at least let her stay until we find out the whereabouts of her parents."

Odin sighed, "Alright, but Loki, you must look over our guest for the time being. She shall be staying in the guest room next to your room until we can find out about her parents and then we will decide what to do with her."

"Thank you, sir." Jane said in a small voice. She bowed, and Loki took her arm and they walked out oft he library.

"Whew," Loki sighed in relief, "at least that went well, right?"

"Yeah... Thank you, Loki." She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

Loki was surprised, he never really got genuine smiles from people. Everyone sort of always talked to him with a scowling face which usually accusing him of playing tricks. His parents did smile at him, but those were distant, like through a veil, and though his brother smiled at him all the time, Thor smiled at everyone, and well, everTHING for that matter. So when Jane smiled up with him with eyes full of thanks, he was confused, and surprised.

"Thank you..." He replied. He decided to give show her to her room right away, and they walked down the hallways, up stairs, until they finally arrived at his room. Next to his room was another door, presumably the guest room. He opened the guest room's door and ushered Jane in. Though the room to Loki was on the small side, to Jane, it was the largest room she had ever seen.

"This room could probably fit half of my house!" The floor was mad of real wood, and on the far side of the room was a four poster queen sized bed with silk sheets and coverings on it. The closet contained a few gray tunics that surprising fit her, and the bathroom had a shower and a bathtub so large she could probably fit three of herself in there and still have room to be comfortable. After the quick tour of her room, she was wide eyed and open mouthed.

'_Well at least I know she likes it_' thought loki. "If you need anything, I'll be in the room next door." He paused, unsure if he should say what he was going to say next, "and... Well, I don't kind company, since I usually alone, so if you get scared or anything, you can come... Come to my room and I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Loki, thank you so much!" She went in her tip toes, threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her small body against his chest. "Thank you so much. I know I have nothing to pay you back with now, but I promise I'll pay you back!" She said with conviction. "I promise!"

He froze in surprise yet again. He was never used to be thanked because, well, he never did anything worthy of being thanked for. So this this was new, and as it felt right, he gave her a small squeeze as well and let go. "Good night, Loki." She said softly.

"Good night, Jane Foster. Sweet dreams." He walked out of her room and walked to his own, thinking of her, thinking of Jane Foster.

* * *

Ill come in and look over any grammar/spelling mistakes in the future. I PROMISE! Okay, I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
